howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon 2
How To Train Your Dragon 2 is the sequel to the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' film adaption. It was released June 13, 2014 and features the returning cast of the first film with Jay Baruchel, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, TJ Miller, and Kristen Wiig reprising their roles. Gerard Butler was not initially included in the first announcements but has since been confirmed to be returning to the sequel as confirmed by Dean Deblois, co-writer and co-director of the first film. The sequel's initial details were announced in October 2010, along with the tentative year of release. DeBlois is returning for the sequel but will take on sole writing and directing duties. Chris Sanders will serve as executive producer. The animated series aired August 7th 2012 building-up towards Dragon 2's ''release. DeBlois has stated that the sequel will expand the current world of ''How To Train Your Dragon and will not be restricted to the island of Berk. Dragon 2 is apparently designed to be the 2nd chapter of a much greater story that takes the characters to new places and cultures, introducing new characters and Dragon species in the process. He says this could potentially lead onto a 3rd film or further. Bonnie Arnold, who's returning as a producer for the film, At 2013's CinemaCon event in April, DreamWorks premiered a teaser trailer for the film. In it, Hiccup is now 20 and more mature, also his appearance has changed and now sporting a new suit of flying leathers to accompany Toothless in flight. The trailer shows such a flight before the pair skydive through the air. Hiccup then activates his own leather wings to glide with Toothless, similar to how a flying squirrel moves through the air. In the second movie, all the characters have been redisgnedd to look five years older, with Hiccup now being 20 years old. Plot Five years after the Vikings of Berk made peace with the Dragons, Dragon riders participate in a race that involves sheep as points. Stoick notices his son Hiccup's absence. Hiccup is on adventures with his Night Fury Toothless, as they discover uncharted lands and new territories. Hiccup reveals to his girlfriend Astrid he avoided his father, who intends to make Hiccup the Chief of Berk due to his coming of age, which Hiccup is reluctant to accept. During one of their adventures, Hiccup and Toothless map the known world around Berk. They meet a Dragon hunter named Eret, son of Eret who captures Dragons for an insane conqueror named Drago Bludvist, whose goal is to take control of the Dragons, and then the world. Hiccup tells his father of the encounter, and Stoick, remembering the malevolence of Drago Bludvist, tells the village to ground all the Dragons and prepare the island for war. Hiccup reacts strongly against this decision, desperate to prove he can change Drago's mind and prevent the coming war. Stoick tells him some minds can never be changed. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly rush off against Stoick's commands, flying off to find Eret and the Dragon trappers. Hiccup and Astrid find Eret on his boat, where Hiccup tries to show Eret he can change the trappers' minds about Dragons. Before Hiccup shows Eret how incredible Dragons truly are, he's interrupted by the rest of the teens attacking the ship and Stoick and Gobber boarding it. Stoick demands Hiccup return, revealing Drago slaughtered dozens of chiefs in the past, but Hiccup won't be convinced. He leaves claiming if he could change Stoick's mind about Dragons, he can change Drago's. Hiccup and Toothless fly over a massive sea of clouds, and Hiccup vents frustration with his father by yelling angrily at the sky. He lays back on Toothless, patting him, and promises he won't let anything happen to the Dragon. An ominous sound from bellow causes Toothless to look down at the clouds with a snarl. A figure rises beside Hiccup, who assumes it's his father before turning to see a bizarrely clad Dragon warrior who apparently stands in the clouds. Hiccup tells Toothless to remain calm as the figure vanishes beneath the clouds, but within moments a massive Stormcutter Dragon erupts in front of Toothless with the strange rider standing on its back. The two Dragons face off, beating the clouds around into a massive fog as they hover in front of each other. Another Dragon rockets towards Toothless and rips Hiccup off of his back, leaving the Night Fury to plummet into the icy ocean below. Hiccup shouts desperately back at him and at the rider, begging the speechless figure to go back and rescue Toothless from drowning. As Toothless struggles in the ocean, Seashocker Dragons notice him and pull him beneath the waves. All that is left is a hole in the ice and Hiccup's floating helmet. Hiccup is taken to a cavern full of Dragons where the rider watches as Hiccup defends himself and pacifies the Dragons using his fire sword, Inferno. The rider moves in. Hiccup tries to get his captor to speak, but the warrior only whirls a staff around, summoning Dragons to bring the soaking wet and exhausted Toothless into the cave. Hiccup runs up and hugs the Dragon in relief, and the strange warrior cocks its head in curiosity. Hiccup's captor signals for the Dragons in the cave to open their mouths like torches, filling the room with orange light. The figure approaches Toothless, and with a hands motion near his face, causes him to roll over in a trance-like state. The dragon rider reaches toward Hiccup's face and gasps upon seeing the scar on his chin. The Dragon rider calls Hiccup by his name in amazement, takes off her helmet, and reveals she is a woman. She stands erect and asks how it is possible after all the years, and Hiccup asks if he should know her. She admits he shouldn't, but as his mother she could never forget him. Before Hiccup recovers from the shock she tells him to follow her and rushes off into the maze of caves. Hiccup's mother, Valka shows him an incredible Dragon sanctuary, holding hundreds of Dragons she rescued. She is surprised Hiccup isn't upset with her, but he has a hard time processing it all. Valka introduces herself to Toothless and marvels over him, asking how Hiccup bonded with him. Hiccup is forced to confess he shot the Dragon down, but the two are clearly on good terms about it as Toothless happily bucks him onto his back. Valka asks what Stoick thought of the Dragon, and Hiccup tells her Berk changed, which she isn't willing to believe. Valka explains how she once tried to speak out for the Dragons but no one listened, and how in her hesitance to fight them she almost got both Hiccup and Stoick killed. That's why she stayed away after the Dragons took her, and she claims it broke her heart to do so. Valka shows Hiccup a gigantic sea Dragon sleeping in the middle of the sanctuary. It's the Bewilderbeast, the Alpha Dragon, and the king of all Dragon kind. He is created the nest, and all the Dragons are under both his care and command. Hiccup is awed by the massive, gentle creature, and Toothless bows his gaze to the Alpha in respect, though almost not knowing why. Valka and Hiccup spend a great deal of time learning from each other, and she offers to let him stay with her there, claiming his identity could be found the same way she found her's. But Hiccup wants to find Drago. Stoick tracks Hiccup to this cave where he discovers his wife is still alive, and after they rekindle their love, they decide to return to Berk. Drago has also tracked them to the island and unveils his secret weapon-- another Bewilderbeast, which is the same breed as the Alpha, but both bigger and stronger. Eret betrays Drago and joins forces with the riders, before a titanic battle ensues and the two Bewilderbeasts face off, during Drago's Bewilderbeast defeats the Alpha, thereby ending the fight by becoming the new Alpha and taking control over all the Dragons, including Toothless, who now won't respond to Hiccup's command. Drago gives the order for the Alpha to kill Hiccup, and it sends Toothless. Drago leaves Hiccup to his fate as he prepares his now larger army for the invasion o f Berk. Stoick and Valka see Hiccup in trouble and rush to rescue him. Toothless prepares to fire a fatal plasma blast at Hiccup while he pleads for Toothless to snap out of his trance but to no avail. Toothless fires the shot, but Stoick pushes Hiccup out of the way and is shot himself. Valka and the other Dragon riders rush over to Hiccup and Stoick, and Valka solemnly announces Stoick has been killed. Now, even Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Cloudjumper, Grump and Skullcrusher succumb to the Alpha and join Drago's army. Toothless snaps out of Drago's Bewilderbeast's control and slowly realizes what he did and attempts to help Stoick. Hiccup, blinded by the loss of his father, yells at Toothless to leave. Toothless is under the Alpha's control again and Drago rides Toothless to lead the final invasion of Berk. Hiccup, Valka and the Dragon riders hold a Viking funeral ceremony for Stoick. Hiccup, now filled with determination and regret at the loss of his father and the capture of his Dragon respectively, decides they will fly back to Berk and defeat Drago once and for all. The Dragons on Berk behave weirdly and lose their free will as Drago and his Bewilderbeast arrive. Drago announces Stoick is dead and that no one is going to save them and his Bewilderbeast freezes Berk. The Dragon riders ride the baby Dragons back to Berk as Hiccup learns from Valka earlier on the baby Dragons aren't affected by the Bewilderbeast's control as they listen to nobody. In the ensuing chaos, Hiccup and the Dragon riders return to find Berk frozen as Drago's Bewilderbeast attacks the village. Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret work together to distract the Alpha while Hiccup confronts Drago and a brainwashed Toothless. Drago is surprised to see Hiccup still alive and orders Toothless to shoot Hiccup again, promising he won't miss this time. Hiccup attempts to break Toothless out of its trance stating he knows Toothless would never hurt him or his father and succeeds, much to Drago's surprise, who immediately orders his Bewilderbeast to try to regain control of Toothless. Hiccup gets through to Toothless who frees himself from the Bewilderbeast's control.Drago falls onto his Bewilderbeast while Hiccup gets onto Toothless and flies him to safety before they crash Drago falls onto his Bewilderbeast while Hiccup gets onto Toothless and flies him to safety before they crash into the ocean. After reaching the surface Hiccup blindfolds Toothless to prevent the Alpha from controlling him again and Toothless trusts Hiccup to be his eyes. Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to shoot Hiccup and Toothless once more, and freezes the both of them in a big blast of ice, seemingly killing them. As Valka and the villagers of Berk grieve over their apparent deaths, Toothless, now glowing blue with plasma charge, blows the ice up, revealing he and Hiccup are safe. Toothless, now with enhanced fire powers, challenges the Alpha Bewilderbeast. All the dragons, including those enslaved by Drago, are touched by the bond Hiccup and Toothless shared and freed themselves from the Bewilderbeast's control, joining the people of Berk in a final standoff against Drago and his Dragon. Enraged, Drago has his Bewilderbeast destroy everything, but Toothless and all the other Dragons retaliate by firing at the Bewilderbeast simultaneously. Toothless delivers the final shot that severely injuries the latter and causing it to lose its left horn in the process while Drago's mechanical arm is also destroyed. Defeated, Drago and his Bewilderbeast retreat into the ocean as the villagers celebrate their victory. Toothless is crowned the new Alpha of the Dragons, gaining the respect of all the Dragons, including Cloudjumper. Hiccup looks over the horizon in remembrance of Stoick and decides to carry on his father's legacy. Eret jokingly teases Hiccup would make a great Dragon-trapper and Hiccup sees his father's Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher now needs a new rider and thus allows Eret to bond with him. Astrid, happy Hiccup finally found what he searched for, kisses him. Gothi the Elder offically appoints him chief. Gobber proclaims the chief finally came home as the villagers cheer. As Hiccup does the closing narration, Berk is being rebuilt with a statue of Stoick erected in his honor while Hiccup, Toothless, Eret and Skullcrusher join the others in a Dragon racing match. The film ends with Hiccup proudly declaring, while others may have armies and armadas, Berk has their Dragons. Transcript How to Train Your Dragon 2 (transcript) Voice Cast (International) English�������� * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, (Jay Baruchel) - The sophisticated and brilliant teenage son of the Viking chief. His best friend and Dragon is Toothless, a Night Fury. * Valka, (Cate Blanchett) - A "crazy, feral, vigilante Dragon lady" from the Arctic and Hiccup's mother. * Stoick the Vast, (Gerard Butler) - The chieftain of the Viking tribe and Hiccup's father. * Astrid Hofferson, (America Ferrera) - Hiccup's girlfriend. She rides her Dragon Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. * Gobber the Belch, (Craig Ferguson) - Stoick's closest friend and a seasoned Viking warrior and Dragon dentist. * Fishlegs Ingerman, (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - Christoppher Mintz-Plasse returned to the sequel as Fishlegs. He rides his Dragon Meatlug, a Gronckle. * Snotlout Jorgenson, (Jonah Hill) - Jonah Hill returned in the sequel as Snotlout. He rides his dragon Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. * Tuffnut, (T.J. Miller) - T.J. Miller returned in the sequel as Tuffnut. * Ruffnut, (Kristen Wiig) - Kristen Wiig returned in the sequel as Ruffnut. * Drago Bludvist, (Djimon Hounsou) - A Dragon hunter, also the main antagonist. * Eret, (Kit Harington) - A Dragon-trapper; Ruffnut's crush Spanish (Español) ���� *Eleazar Gómez - Hiccup (Hipo) *Rebeca Patiño - Valka *Idzi Dutkiewicz - Stoick the Vast (Estoico el Vasto) *Héctor Lee - Gobber (Bocón el Rudo) *Leyla Rangel - Astrid *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez - Snotlout (Patán Moscoso) *Gabriela Ugarte & Carlo Vázquez - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Brutilda Torton & Brutacio Torton) *Ricardo Bautista - Fishlegs Ingerman (Patapez Ingerman) *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto - Eret *Carlos Segundo - Drago Bludvist (Drago Manodura) French (Français)���� *Donald Reignoux - Hiccup (Harold) *Emmanuel Jacomy - Stoick the Vast (Stoïck la brute) *Julien Kramer - Gobber (Gueulfor le burp) *Florine Orphelin - Astrid French Canadian (Québécoises) *Xaiver Dolan - Hiccup (Harold) *Sylvain Hétu - Stoick the Vast (Stoïck la brute) *Geneviève Déry - Astrid *Carl Béchard - Gobber (Gueulfor le burp) *Oliver Visentin - Snotlout *Marie-Ève Soulard La Ferrière & Laurent-Christophe De Ruelle - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston German (Deutsch)���� *Daniel Axt - Hiccup (Hicks) *Dominic Raacke - Stoick the Vast (Haudrauf) *Emilia Schüle - Astrid *Martina Hill - Valka Italian (Italiano)���� *Flavio Aquilone - Hiccup *Letizia Scifoni - Astrid *Roberto Draghetti - Stoick the Vast *Alessio Nissolino - Snotlout (Moccicoso) *Gabriele Patriarca - Fishlegs Ingerman (Gambedipesce) *Roberta Pellini: Valka Korean (한국어)���� Greek (Ελληνικά) Danish (Dansk) *Robert Hansen - Hiccup (Hikke) *Özlem Saglanmak - Astrid Hofferson *Peter Aude - Stoick the Vast (Havblik den Vældige) *Niels Olsen - Gobber (Gorbert) *Niclas Mortensen - Snotlout Jorgenson (Snotfjæs) *Rasmus Ellersgaard - Fishlegs Ingerman (Fiskeben) *Sasia Mølgaard & Julian Eliot Kellerman - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Benknold Thorskal & Stenknold Thorskal) Norwegian (Norsk) *Alexander Rybak - Hiccup (Hikke) Portuguese - Portugal (Português - Portugal) *Francisco Areosa - Hiccup *Paula Lobo Antunes - Astrid *Virgílio Castelo - Stoick the Vast (Estoico o Grande) *Leonor Alcácer - Valka *Eduardo Madeira - Gobber (Bocarra) *José Nobre - Drago Bludvist *Rui Porto Nunes - Eret Portuguese - Brazil (Português - Brasil) Polish (Polski) *Grzegorz Drojewski – Hiccup (Czkawka) *Danuta Stenka – Valka *Julia Kamińska – Astrid *Miłogost Reczek – Stoick the Vast (Stoik Ważki) Finnish (Suomi) *Aksu Palmén - Hiccup (Hikotus) *Jarmo Mäkinen - Stoick the Vast (Aimo Mahtimurikka) *Hannu-Pekka Björkman - Gobber the Belch (Raivo Röyhtäys) *Iina Kuustonen - Astrid Hofferson (Astrid Hoffersson) *Henri Piispanen - Fishlegs Ingerman (Suomusintti) *Juha Paananen - Drago Bludvist (Drago Veriaura) Romanian (Română) *Cristian Neacșu - Hiccup (Sughiț) *Cătălina Mustață - Valka *Constantin Bărbulescu - Stoick the Vast (Stoic) *Cosmina Dobrotă - Astrid *Vlad Trifaș - Eret Lithuanian (Lietuvių) *Daumantas Ciunis - Hiccup (Hikapas) *Agne Kaktaite - Astrid (Astrida) *Sabulis Remigius - Stoick the Vast (Stoikas) *Adziugas Siaurusaitis - Gobber (Goberis) *Šarkus Jonas - Fishlegs Ingerman (Žuviakojis) *Cicėnas Ramūnas - Snotlout Jorgenson (Snargliautas) *Šataitė Agnė & Rinkūnas Tomas - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Rafnata & Tafnatas) Hungarian (Magyar) *Hamvas Dániel – Hiccup (Hablaty) *Csifó Dorina – Astrid *Morvay Bence – Fishlegs Ingerman (Halvér) *Berkes Boglárka & Baráth István - Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston (Kőfej & Fafej) *Király Attila - Drako Bludvist （Drakó） Hindi (हिन्दी) *अमित दिोंदयी - Hiccup (हिकप) *प्रिया अदिवारेकर - Stoick the Vast (स्टोइक द वास्ट) Mandarin (國語)���� *陳漢典 - Hiccup 小嗝嗝 *鍾欣愉 - Astrid Hofferson (亞絲翠) Putonghua (普通话)���� *林更新 - Hiccup (小嗝嗝) *蒋雯丽 - Valka (娃卡) *白百合 - Astrid Hofferson (亚丝翠) Cantonese (粵語)���� *顏卓靈 - Astrid Hofferson (亞絲翠) *江美儀 - Valka (娃卡) List of Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Terrible Terror *Thunderdrum *Timberjack *Stormcutter *Rumblehorn *Hotburple *Hobblegrunt *Raincutter *Snafflefang *Scuttleclaw *Seashocker *Bewilderbeast *Unknown HTTYD 2 Dragons Trivia * The movie came out on DVD and Blu-Ray on November 11, 2014. * The Digital HD version of the movie was released October 21, 2014. * As seen in the trailer, Hiccup made Toothless a new tail-fin, that allows him to glide on his own, while Hiccup is off, using his flight suit. *This is the first time we see Hiccup's mother, Valka, who was believed to be dead for twenty years. *There are six books for the second movie: A Tale Of Dragons, Dragon Race, Dragon Mountain Adventure, All About The Dragons, Toothless, A Dragon Hero´s Story, and Guide To The Dragons Volumes 1, 2, and 3. *Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch have lighter colors in the second movie. *The racing colors of Hiccup and Toothless are red, Astrid and Stormfly's are orange and blue, Fishlegs and Meatlug's racing colors are orange and green, Ruffnut and Barf's are light green and yellow, Tuffnut and Belch's are black and yellow., and Snotlout and Hookfang's colors are red and yellow. *Hiccup is now the only one on the Dragon-riding team that doesn't wear fur material. *In Breakneck Bog, Stoick told Hiccup he was afraid of Dragons as a baby. **However, during Valka's flashback, Cloudjumper didn't scare him. It could be Hiccup developed this fear after the Dragon accidentally scratched him and took Valka away. *Similar to the first movie, Hiccup and Toothless nearly collided with the Alpha's tail, like with the Red Death. This time however, they avoid the collision thanks to Toothless increased acrobatics. *Like the first movie, Hiccup and Astrid kiss at the end of the movie. The two also each kiss each other on their cheeks. It should be noted this is the first time Hiccup kissed Astrid instead of the other way around. *This is the first DreamWorks sequel where all the characters and other objects aged. *The way Hiccup rejects Toothless is similar to how Stoick rejected him in the first film. They also both show regret after their actions. * This movie had simialr developments as the sequels for Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda. ''The main character is seen as a baby, and their believed to be deceased parent/parents are alive. This also happened with Alex and Po. Awards and Nominations ''Main Article: List of Awards and Nominations for How to Train Your Dragon 2 Videos How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Trailer 1|Teaser Trailer How To Train Your Dragon 2 Official Trailer|Official Trailer How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Trailer F|Trailer F How To Train Your Dragon 2 Cate Blanchett On Working With The Director How To Train Your Dragon 2 Craig Ferguson On His Character's Voice How To Train Your Dragon 2 Stormfly Fetch How To Train Your Dragon 2 T.J. Miller On His Character Five Years Later How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Dragon_Kisses_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_New_Face_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Hiccup_and_Astrid_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-Eret_Clip How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2_-_Dragon_Sanctuary_Clip File:HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - First 5 Minutes File:How to Train Your Dragon 2 - "Baby Dragons" Clip File: Gallery Category:Films Category:How To Train Your Dragon (film)